


The Proposal

by happydaygirl



Series: Athos/ Aramis collection [3]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Aramis being Aramis, Love, M/M, Porthos is the best friend ever, Very short ficlet, humour and romance, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:46:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27132683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happydaygirl/pseuds/happydaygirl
Summary: After five years together, Athos finally decides to make his relationship with Aramis official- but how to do it? Little does he know that Aramis has a plan of his own...
Relationships: Aramis | René d'Herblay & d'Artagnan & Athos | Comte de la Fère & Porthos du Vallon
Series: Athos/ Aramis collection [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980433
Comments: 7
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

Porthos sighs as he picks up his trilling phone, squinting in the semi darkness of his bedroom as he reads the text he’s just received from Aramis.

‘Athos is keeping things from me.’

Porthos sits up, frowning. That doesn’t sound like Athos at all. The two of them were solid as a rock. He coughs sleep from his throat as he quickly texts back- ‘what u mean?’

The text comes back instantly- ‘we were looking through his phone for an invite we got for dinner. He had an order confirmation from Ernest Jones.’

Porthos inhales sharply, a smile working his way to his lips as he shakes his head ruefully. The crafty devil. He thumbs back a text before getting out of bed, the smile still firmly on his lips as he feigned ignorance to his best friend.

‘Wots that then?’

‘It’s a company that makes engagement rings!’ Porthos could feel Aramis’ emotions through the phone, the fizzing excitement that must be running through him- he chuckles as he quickly dresses and heads to his kitchen, flicking on the kettle.

‘Could be 4 sumthing else.’ He texts back, popping some bread into the toaster as he waits for the reply.

‘You think he’s going to propose to someone else?! There was a picture on the order. It was a ring.’

Porthos laughs at that- Athos had let he and d’Artagnan in on his plan as soon as he has purchased the ring, so he has to act cool, oblivious.

‘Dunno mate. Probably thinkin 2 much into it.’ He deflects, feeling slightly bad.

‘Oh. You think?’

‘Course mate. Sorry to bust ur bubble.’

‘Yeah, probably not for me. Ah well.’ The text is wreathed in dejectedness, so much so that Porthos almost wants to let him in to the plan before he catches himself.

‘Chin up mate, footie tonight.’ He quickly texts back, hoping it distracts him.

‘Yeah- and besides, I’ve got a plan of my own!’

‘Ooh. Do tell.”

‘Athos isn’t the only one that can keep secrets!’ Porthos laughs out loud at that, before shaking his head as his phone goes quiet as he eats his breakfast.

As he’s finishing up his last bite of toast he quickly texts Athos. ‘He knows.’

The text comes back immediately. ‘I know, he saw on my phone.’

‘I’ve put him off the scent. Gotta do it soon or he’ll get 2 suspicious.’

‘I will. Tonight probably.’

‘Send pictures!’  
  


‘Might do it after football. Don’t know yet’  
  


’Ok sounds good!’

‘I’m sure Aramis can do pics, u know how much I hate selfies. See you at work later.’

‘See ya.’ Porthos grins as he gets ready for the day. He loves those dorks, even if they can be hard work sometimes. He practices his surprised face for either when Aramis tells him what’s happened that evening or when the event happens in front of him in the mirror, before crossing the room and walking down to his car, excited for the evening ahead.


	2. Chapter 2

Later that evening, football practice goes off without a hitch and the four men are breathless and mud streaked as they head back to Athos’ car. It was a tradition for them all to get pizza after football, but before they can climb in Athos shuts his door again, turning to Aramis.

Now was a good a time as any, he thought to himself.

‘I know this isn’t the most romantic of situations, and none of us are exactly dressed for the occasion.’ He says, wiping his muddy face as Aramis stands up straighter, a quizzical look on his face.

‘But I was doing some thinking a few days ago,’ Athos continues, as Porthos and d’Artagnan look on, trying to hide their smiles. ‘We has our first date after football practice here, didn’t we? Five years ago today.’

‘Five years…’ Aramis whistles at that, grinning, ‘how time flies.’

‘We went for fish and chips down by the lake in St James’ Park, and you almost fell in trying to feed the herons.’ Athos snorts at the memory as the others laugh. ‘That was when I knew that we would spend forever together- with you doing stupid things and me holding onto the back of your coat to stop you falling in.’

Aramis snorts at that, yet Athos’ heart soars as he watches his boyfriend’s eyes turn glassy at the memory. ‘So.’ He says, rootling around in his pocket. ‘I was wondering, if you’ll permit me-‘ he holds out a small, black box, smiling as Aramis’ eyes widens and he puts a hand to his mouth.

‘Would you do me the honour of becoming my husband?’

There was a few beats of silence. Aramis stares at Athos, eyes impossibly wide, before he lets out a loud, disbelieving chuckle. ‘Oh, Athos...’ He breathes, before bending down and pushing his hand into his kitbag.

He turns back just as Athos begins to falter, frowning across at him. His eyes lit up and a smile spreads across his face as this time Aramis turns to him, a box of his own in his hands- they both laugh as they now each hold out an open ring-box, huge smiles on both their faces.

‘You didn’t!?’ Athos laughs loudly, as d’Artagnan and Porthos fall into chuckles around them.

‘I bloody well did!’ Aramis laughs, before pulling out the ring and stepping closer. ‘Well, how about it?’ He asks lightly- his heart swells as Athos nods and closes the gap between then, enveloping him in a hug so strong he nearly knocks him off balance.

‘Of course I will!’ He grins, before leaning back and kissing Aramis, the two of them smiling into each other’s mouths as Porthos and d’Artagnan clap and whoop.

Stepping back, the two of them look at each other, hearts full as they hold each other’s hands, running their fingertips over the new rings adorning each of their hands.

‘I think this definitely calls for a celebratory pizza!’ Porthos grins, smiling as he realises that the two lovebirds only have eyes for each other.

‘Oi! Porthos needs pizza!’ He calls, guffawing as Athos and Aramis turn to him, grinning

‘As long as we don’t go near any lakes or herons!’ Aramis laughs- before they get into the car he presses a kiss to Athos’ temple, smiling into it as Athos relaxes against his lips.

‘You’ve made me the happiest man alive.’ Athos whispers as he picks up his bag.

‘I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you.’ Aramis returns, meaning every word. Smiling up at him, Athos crosses the back of the car to get into the driving seat, slamming the door behind him as Aramis clambers next to him, holding his hand as they drive off.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Halloween themed story next!


End file.
